Couples Of Konoha
by UchihaGodIndra
Summary: One-shots of different couples set in/around Konoha.
1. Kitten (SasukexSakura)

Sasuke hummed softly as he slowly took Sakura inside, his hands over her eyes. He wanted to surprise her, and had made sure she couldn't see. "No cheating," he said with an amused tone when Sakura tried to move his hands away. "I told you, Kitten, I worked hard for this surprise. You know how hard this was?" Sakura finally quit trying to move his hands away and let out a playful sigh.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun, I promise I won't look."

Smiling, Sasuke slowly made his way to the living room with her, sitting down on the couch with a soft chuckle. "Okay Kitten, you can look," Sasuke finally said as he pulled his hands away.

Sakura stared in shock. The room was lit by only candles. There was a vase of white roses on the coffee table with a bottle of wine next to it, two glasses filled already. Sakura stared another moment longer before glancing over at her husband. "Okay, what do you want...?" she asked with a raised brow, thinking her lover was wanting something and just trying to get her in a good mood.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, kissing her cheek with a big smile before he shook his head. "No, no, I'm not trying to get anything. I just thought...well, I figured you'd like a nice evening to ourselves. Menma owed me a favor, so he and Hinata have Sarada right now." Grinning again, Sasuke handed Sakura a glass of wine before taking his own, watching quietly until Sakura smiled.

"You swear you aren't just trying to get something...?" Sakura asked one last time.

Sasuke placed a hand over his heart and nodded. "I swear. So just enjoy tonight, Kitten."

As they drank their wine, Sakura slowly leaned against Sasuke, resting her head against his shoulder. "Thank you," she mumbled after drinking more wine, giving Sasuke a loving smile. Sasuke nodded and finished his glass of wine before setting the glass down on the table, clearing his throat.

"Scootch, babe. I'm going to massage your feet."

Sakura finished her glass of wine before nodding and moving over a little before laying down with her feet in his lap. Sasuke smiled and calmly removed her boots, tossing them to the side before he began to massage, starting with her right foot. Sakura simply closed her eyes to enjoy the massage, having a big grin on her face as she sighed happily. "You must be in one of your moods," Sakura teased softly. "You don't always act so romantic. It's about...50/50 with you, darling. It's either romantic, or sticking your dick in my ass while we shower," she added and giggled. Sasuke shrugged and chuckled as he switched feet, slowly starting to massage her leg as well.

"Well, I am in a good mood, my Kitten. I'm so happy. I mean...we're finally a family. We have a kid. We're MARRIED. I just...I'm so happy with you." Leaning over, Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead softly before he went back to massaging her feet. After just a few minutes of massaging, Sasuke asked, "Do you want more wine? We both know how much you like it." Sakura opened eyes and nodded after a moment, sitting up with a smile.

"I bet you just want to get me drunk," Sakura teased with a soft smirk. Sasuke smirked back and shrugged yet again as he filled their glasses with wine.

"Relax, Kitten, I won't make you do anything too embarrassing," he teased, handing over the glass.

When the bottle of wine was finished, the two of them were blushing and grinning a bit. Sasuke pointed in front of the fire and said, "Another massage, Kitten. Your back this time, before we have our fun."

Sakura quickly moved to the fire and then slowly stripped until all she had left on was her panties. Turning to face Sasuke, covering her chest with one arm, Sakura smiled and giggled. "Hurry up, Sasuke-kun. Your Kitten is waiting," she said in an innocent voice before she moved to lay down by the fire, laying down on her stomach. She kept eye contact the entire time. Sasuke stared in silence for a moment before he slowly stood up and went over to her, smiling as he got into place.

As he began to massage Sakura, starting out by working on her shoulders, Sasuke commented, "God, my pants suddenly feel way too tight." Sakura could already tell, of course, seeing as how she could feel her husband's throbbing bulge against her ass. Gripping her shoulders gently, Sasuke leaned down once more, kissing her head slowly, breathing in her scent. "God, I love you so fucking much," he whispered in her ear.

Sakura slowly looked up and blushed a bit as she stared before she suddenly pulled Sasuke down into a kiss after turning onto her back. Sasuke gripped her hips and kissed her back softly, nuzzling her for a moment before he began kissing her shoulder. Slowly, Sasuke pulled Sakura's panties off and threw them to the side before he began to kiss her shoulder again. Soon however, Sasuke pulled away so he could strip as well. When he was fully naked, he caught Sakura staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Sasuke asked.

Shaking her head slowly, Sakura grinned. "No...you're just so hot," she admitted before pulling him back into a kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth as Sasuke gripped her hips again, slowly grinding on her clit as they made out. Sasuke soon broke the kiss and smirked before he kissed down her body, teasingly licking her nipples before giving them a kiss. Sasuke stopped kissing kissing down her body when he got to her pussy and looked up at his wife, offering a loving smile before he spread her pussy lips and began to eat her out. Thrusting his tongue, licking her clit, teasingly licking her lips, Sasuke worked in silence, listening to the sounds his wife made. Her moans and gasps only made Sasuke's already throbbing cock even harder. When Sasuke added his fingers, Sakura groaned loudly and bit her lip, sitting up a bit so she could watch him tease her.

Looking up, Sasuke pumped his fingers with a smirk before he licked her clit a few more times. He then simply stopped and pulled away, moving back up to kiss her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Sakura blushed as she tasted herself on his tongue, but didn't complain at all, simply kissing back. She gasped again when Sasuke suddenly sank into her pussy, slowly filling her until he was resting balls deep. Reaching down, Sasuke began to tease her clit as he began thrusting, using his free hand to tease her ass. He slowly rubbed her anus with his middle and index fingers before he smirked into their kiss and sank his fingers in. Soon, Sasuke was thrusting into her as hard as he could, yet moving slowly, his fingers moving just a little quicker than his cock.

"Fuck, babe, you feel so good," Sasuke groaned into her ear as he pumped his cock and fingers into her holes, slowly kissing her shoulder before he began kissing her lips once more. Sakura moved back against him, tightening and relaxing both of her holes for him as she kissed back with soft moans. It didn't take long before Sakura whimpered from pleasure and had her orgasm, squirting hard already, her walls tightening around her lover's cock. Sasuke, when he felt her tighten, sank balls deep and moaned happily as he began to flood her womb with his seed, throbbing with each burst of cum he shot into her.

When Sasuke slowly pulled out, the two of them panting, he couldn't help but laugh weakly as Sakura moved so she was on top of him. Slowly sinking back down his throbbing length, Sakura sighed happily as she took him balls deep. Looking down at Sasuke, Sakura laced their fingers together and leaned down to kiss his lips as she moved her hips, slowly riding his twitching cock, the fire casting shadows across their faces. Sasuke held Sakura's hands and thrust up into her, teasingly biting her lower lip before slipping his tongue back into her mouth once again.

As Sakura rode him, moving her hips hard yet slowly, taking his cock balls deep with each thrust, Sasuke groaned and pulled away from the kiss, almost whimpering from pleasure. "Baby, I..." he began, already throbbing, his cock sensitive from his last orgasm.

"Shh, darling, I know. I'm close, too..." Sakura replied softly, whispering in his ear.

Only a few minutes later of Sakura riding him hard, the two kissed each other, moaning into the kiss as they had their orgasms. Sasuke shot his load directly into her womb once again and Sakura squirted, the two feeling extra sensitive. Their bodies tingling with orgasmic bliss, the two held each other close, panting softly.

"What a hell of a massage," Sakura finally murmured.

"Extra deep," Sasuke replied sleepily.


	2. Hypnotic Love (NarutoxHinata)

Naruto Uzumaki groaned softly as he entered his apartment. He kicked of his sandals before heading to the living room where he threw himself onto the couch, letting out a relieved sigh when he finally felt the comfort of home. Kakashi had been sending Naruto out on back-to-back missions over the last month and Naruto had been so busy he rarely slept at home anymore. He had been hunting down a group of rogues that had defected during the war, and so far he captured six out of the 10 Kakashi listed. Though Naruto found it to be boring, Kakashi pointed out he should view it as training for when he was Hokage some day. Naruto figured Kakashi just didn't want to have to pay someone to do it.

Naruto raised his head off the couch when he heard someone knocking at the door. He turned his head to look at the clock mounted on the wall and groaned.

"It's 7:45...why can't I just go to bed? And why do I sound like an old man?" Naruto mumbled to himself, but after several seconds of debate he finally got up and headed for the door, shuffling along quietly. When Naruto threw open his door, he was about to yell until he saw who it was.

"Huh? Hinata?"

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted with a bow of her head. "I...I'm sorry for stopping by so late. I know you've been busy lately...but...well..." Hinata fidgeted and looked down for a moment before looking back up. "Are you busy?" she finally asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled a bit. He wanted to just go back to the couch for a nap, but...Naruto couldn't close the door on a friend, no matter how late in the day it was, no matter how tired he might be. Naruto sighed softly but then smiled at the pale eyed woman.

"No, it's fine. I just got home. What's wrong? What can I do for you?"

Hinata smiled softly and shook her head.

"No, n-nothing's wrong. I was just..." Hinata took a breath and forced herself to relax before pulling two tickets from the pocket of her jacket. "Um...I don't know if you'd be interested, but I know you used to like pranks and all so...There's a hypnosis thing that sounded interesting. I thought maybe you'd enjoy it, so..."

Naruto eyed the tickets for a moment. He loved pranks, comedy, all that. But he'd never seen a hypnotist. The only hypnotizing Naruto had seen was when Sasuke used his Sharingan, though Naruto didn't think that was the same. Naruto pulled himself away from those thoughts and looked back up at Hinata, the woman waiting for an answer with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Naruto finally said. Hinata visibly relaxed at Naruto's words, the woman breathing a sigh of relief as Naruto took one of the offered tickets. "I'll pay you back, Hinata," Naruto promised with a warm smile.

"N-no, it's fine, Naruto-kun," Hinata promised. The two then began to walk together, Naruto's hands on the back of his head, a huge grin on his face. Hinata walked next to him, tapping at her thighs nervously as her eyes darted around. She eyed the man next to her quietly as they traveled. She blushed when Naruto stopped walking and glanced over at her, the Uzumaki man seeming confused.

"I forgot to ask...where are we going?" Naruto asked with an embarrassed grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"O-oh, it's at that one club, Silver Kunai? They usually do comedy and things like that, but tonight they have the hypnotist," Hinata explained. She looked at her own ticket for more information and added, "His name is Hiroshi...no last name listed though."

"Huh? Really? That's a little weird...maybe it's just his stage name?" Naruto guessed. "I'd definitely have a cool stage name! Something like, Shima! Or maybe Shinji sounds better?"

Hinata smiled at him and asked, "What sort of shows would you do?"

"Well, if Sasuke wasn't so stubborn, he'd join my idea. I could be launched by his Susanoo onto stage! Then, we'd do some tricks using transformation jutsu and Sasuke's teleportation ability. But Sasuke refuses to do it. He keeps saying he's not a circus performer. I only need a SINGLE show!"

Hinata giggled at his excitement and smiled softly at him. Naruto always was an excited person. Hinata was glad he never lost his enthusiasm, even after all he had been through in his life. It was surprising to Hinata how Naruto never lost his path, but she was glad of it. It was one of the reasons she...

"Hinata? You alright? You zoned out there."

Hinata's face turned beet red and she looked ahead, laughing nervously as she walked quicker. "We're almost there," she said quickly instead of answering his question. She quietly poked her index fingers together, an old habit that still popped up even at 18 whenever she was really nervous. She had mostly gotten rid of her stutter and nervous ticks, but they'd still pop up when she was around Naruto. It was aggravating it times but Hinata had been making herself visit the Uzumaki more often. For one, she loved him, ever since she was a little kid. And Hinata figured the more she was around the blond, she'd eventually stop feeling her heart flutter every time she saw him.

Finally, the two arrived at the Silver Kunai. The main sign, of course, was shaped like a kunai. The blade part was illuminated with silver lights, the handle flashing with red lights. On the left side of the kunai was a white tragedy mask, and on the right side of the kunai was a black comedy mask. The name of the club, The Silver Kunai, was spelled out above the kunai sign in flashing blue lights, each letter a slightly darker shade of blue than the last. The club itself seemed fairly large as well, able to hold at least 100 people if Hinata had to take a guess. Curious, Hinata activated her Byakugan. The veins around her eyes became more pronounced and Hinata checked the inside of the club. It looked pretty full to her, people waiting around for the show to start. Turning her Byakugan off, Hinata looked over at Naruto and offered a shy smile.

"Looks like we got here on time," she said.

Naruto suddenly had a nervous look on his face. He began patting at his pockets, checking each one while he laughed weakly.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I-I'm sorry, Hinata! I lost my ticket!" Naruto explained. "I must have dropped it on the way!"

"W-what?!" Hinata cried shrilly. Once again, her Byakugan activated and she began to look around, trying to help him find it. Her face fell when Naruto slowly pulled the ticket out of his pocket with a sheepish grin.

"S-sorry, that went a lot better as a joke in my head," Naruto admitted.

"Naruto-kun, that wasn't funny," Hinata whined. But Naruto knew he wasn't in trouble when Hinata smiled a little and giggled softly. "Okay...maybe a little funny," Hinata finally admitted before glancing at the door to the club. She giggled in amusement when she noticed the handles were microphones. "This place seems very fun," Hinata decided with a happy smile. With that, the two walked inside and instantly sighed happily. It had been chilly outside, even with their jackets. But when they walked inside, the place was comfortably warm, like sitting next to a fire on a cold winter night. They looked at each other before they showed their tickets to the owner. They were let in, and soon the two of them sat at one of the nicest spots in the club. When Naruto realized how much Hinata had spent, he felt horrible. He looked over at Hinata, the woman quickly looking away when she noticed his guilty look. "I offered, Naruto-kun," she quickly pointed out. "You've done a lot for the village, and I just wanted to repay you..."

"Repay me...? For what...? Hinata...we're friends. You don't owe me anything, really!" Naruto promised with his signature grin, his eyes shining with joy. "You know I'd do anything for someone I care about!" The two stared at each other in silence at Naruto's words. Naruto's cheeks turned pink when he realized what he said and he nervously laughed as he looked away. "I-I just meant, like, ya know, I care about all my friends," Naruto said quickly, trying to get out of his embarrassing situation. "I mean, okay, maybe I care about you more than some other people I know..." Naruto trailed off and just chuckled nervously. When he glanced over at Hinata finally, the woman just had a soft smile on her face, though her cheeks were pink as well. They locked eyes and Naruto shivered at the look in Hinata's eyes.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun," Hinata said after a moment and looked down at the table. She couldn't hide the grin on her face, though. Though she knew Naruto cared about her, in some form, Hinata was overjoyed to hear him actually admit it to her. She looked up when she heard a man clear his throat.

"Hello, may I get you anything to drink before the show?" the older man offered with a polite smile. Hinata eyed Naruto before looking back up at the man.

"Just water, please," Hinata replied just as politely, smiling kindly at the man.

"Of course. And for your boyfriend?"

Both Naruto and Hinata laughed nervously at that and said, "We're just friends!" They glanced at each other, locking eyes for several seconds before Naruto looked at the man.

"Uh...yeah, water for me too," Naruto finally decided, speaking quickly.

The two were left alone then and Naruto decided he'd try chatting with Hinata to help make things a little less embarrassing for both of them. He studied the woman for a moment, looking at her eyes with a look of curiosity. When Hinata caught him staring, Naruto grinned and chuckled. "Sorry for staring," he said. "But...I mean, if it's fine to ask...I don't wanna offend you or anything...what's it like?" Naruto asked, motioning unsurely at her eyes. Thankfully, Hinata knew what he was trying to ask and even smiled.

"The Byakugan?" she asked. "It's...actually really nice. I wasn't very skilled at it when younger, but by now I can see nearly 13 miles around me," Hinata admitted. "The user has a nearly perfect circle of vision around them while the Byakugan is activated..." Hinata paused when she saw Naruto's confused look. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Is..." Naruto cleared his throat and tried again. "Is it difficult? Seeing all that at once...that sounds like it would be hard to focus on anything."

"Oh..." Hinata tilted her head as she thought it over. When she was a little kid, the first time her Byakugan activated, it gave her a bad headache. But as she got older, it was easier to handle and by now she was actually pretty skilled with it. "Well...not anymore, no. I've gotten used to it."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask more but shut up when their waters arrived.

"The show will begin shortly. Please enjoy," the man said with a bow before turning and walking off, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone once more. The lights in the club dimmed and the stage lit up. Naruto and Hinata turned their heads and watched as a young man came onto stage.

"My name is Hiroshi. Tonight, I'll be showing you the power of hypnotism," the man explained with a warm smile and a cheerful tone. He studied the crowd quietly, scanning the audience for several seconds before grinning again. "You, miss. Could you come up to help me?" Hiroshi asked as he motioned to Hinata. Hinata looked around at first, unsure if she was actually being chosen. But after a moment she gave Naruto a nervous smile before she stood and walked toward the stage. Hiroshi offered his help, but Hinata simply jumped, landing by the hypnotist on the stage. "Ah, a shinobi!" Getting a better look at Hinata, Hiroshi smiled. "You're Hinata Hyūga, yes? Thank you for joining me."

Hinata smiled back and nodded.

"We'll be doing a few things to show the audience hypnosis is real. Are you fine with this?" Hiroshi questioned.

Hinata nodded again. She felt oddly excited and was feeling curious about how she would be hypnotized. Was he going to make her follow a swinging watch? Would he say some magic words as he made hand movements, much like a magician? Hinata giggled at the thought. Her thoughts were cut short as Hiroshi cleared his throat and stared into her eyes. His blue eyes began glowing purple and Hinata's thoughts began to grow a little foggy.

"For our first thing, why don't you tell the crowd a secret of yours?" Hiroshi asked and waved his hand at the crowd. Hinata turned to face them, her mind clearing at his words. She stared out at the crowd, not sure what to tell them. Should she admit something funny? She bit her lip as she struggled with what to say.

Until she saw Naruto.

Hinata's heart fluttered as she stared at the blond. The two locked eyes and Naruto gave her a thumbs up, a grin on his face as he called out, "You got this, Hinata!" At his words, she knew what she wanted to admit.

"I'm Hinata Hyūga and...I love Naruto Uzumaki with all my heart," she declared to the crowd. Some people grinned and laughed at the surprised look on the Uzumaki's face, the man blushing as he watched Hinata. "I'd do anything to see him smile!" she added. As soon as her confession left her mouth, and Hinata had control once more, she gasped and covered her mouth. She wanted to crawl into a hole and just hide away, get away. She saw Naruto staring with a shocked look. She whimpered a little and looked to the side of the stage. Hinata wondered if she could escape before anyone stopped her, if she moved fast enough. But when she looked back at Naruto, the man smiling shyly, Hinata felt herself begin to relax, if only a little. Maybe she could stick around, try to enjoy the show...

"Young love, folks," Hiroshi said and chuckled. "But perhaps you aren't too surprised, and aren't convinced of hypnosis?" He looked at his volunteer and chuckled. "When I snap my fingers, you'll believe you are naked," he told her, the Hyūga woman looking confused as she looked back at the man. But the moment he snapped his fingers, she began to panic.

Hinata began shivering. In her mind, she was cold from lack of clothes. She quickly covered her chest with one hand and her crotch with the other, her face blood red as she tried to hide. When she saw Naruto staring at her, she gasped. "N-Naruto-kun, please don't look!" she pleaded desperately. Hinata began flailing her arms as she stared at Naruto, looking horrified when he wouldn't look away. "Please, Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked away feeling a little awkward. The moment Hinata heard Hiroshi snap his fingers again, she instantly returned to normal, an embarrassed look on her face as she looked out at the audience.

"I think we can do another show?" Hiroshi offered. Hinata hesitated but finally nodded. "Splendid! When I snap my fingers, you will forget your own name." He snapped his fingers and right away Hinata's expression turned to one of confusion, the woman looking as if she was struggling to remember something. "Well? Why don't you tell everyone your name?" Hiroshi said with a grin. Hinata looked back at the hypnotist with an uncomfortable smile before glancing back out at Naruto.

"I...Of course, my name is...um..." Hinata frowned, rubbing her head as she stared at her feet. Who was she? She remembered her life, but every time she tried to remember her name the memories would suddenly fade. She furrowed her brows and let out a frustrated whine as she looked back. Hiroshi grinned and once again snapped his fingers.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm Hinata Hyūga," she replied with ease, the memories returning immediately.

"I think one bonus round wouldn't hurt," the hypnotist decided with a small nod. "When I snap my fingers, you'll act like a puppy."

"But, I..." she began.

But Hiroshi snapped before she could finish.

Hinata moved to all fours and began to bark excitedly as she moved around the stage, practically jumping around with a happy twinkle in her eyes. She nudged Hiroshi's leg and barked up at him, panting and wiggling her bottom as if she was wagging. When she turned her head and saw Naruto grinning at her, she rolled onto her back and barked as she stared the Uzumaki, 'wagging' more with excitement. When he grinned more, Hinata moved quickly and almost fell off the stage until she heard a snap. Her personality changed back to normal and Hinata's face turned blood red as she quickly stood back up, wiping the drool from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Young love, or puppy love?" Hiroshi joked and chuckled. "Thank you, miss Hyūga. I just have one more thing then you can go, alright?" he offered with a polite smile. Hinata wasn't sure if she should agree, but didn't want to be a poor sport about it so nodded shyly. "When you leave here tonight, for a month, every time someone pokes your forehead you'll fall into a trance and will do what they suggest." His eyes glowed purple like before and Hinata nodded again a little nervously.

The rest of the show was fun, the hypnotist bringing up a few more people after he let Hinata go. When the show was over, and the two were outside once more in the cold, Naruto grinned at Hinata.

"That was really fun, Hinata! You make a cute puppy," he teased, Hinata's cheeks warming up.

"I...I guess it was pretty funny," she agreed with a smile.

"But do you really think a poke could activate the hypnosis? I mean, surely that was just for the show right?"

Hinata felt a little uneasy as she looked at the man she loved.

"I don't know, it could work. Everything else he did worked, right?"

Naruto got a mischievous grin and before Hinata could stop him, he reached out and poked her forehead. Hinata stopped walking and stood still, her eyes glossed over as her mind waited for a Naruto's suggestion.

"Uhm...Okay, I got one!"

Naruto leaned in and whispered in Hinata's ear before pulling back, laughing at the situation.

Until her expression turned to pure fear.

It had been a simple joke. Naruto, not believing the hypnosis would work, had decided to tell Hinata the floor was lava. It was supposed to be a harmless prank, something they could laugh about when nothing happened. Yet Naruto found himself chasing the pale eyed woman, her Byakugan on as she hopped building to building trying to avoid landing in the streets. A simple tap to Hinata's forehead and a joke, and now Naruto was chasing her through the village, trying to comfort the crying woman.

"Wait, Hinata, slow down! There's nothing wrong, I promise!" Naruto shouted. He had to push off the wall of a shop with chakra focused to his feet, but he finally managed to catch the woman, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. As the two fell, Hinata screamed in fear and Naruto let out a grunt of pain as he landed on the ground, hitting his shoulder hard. Hinata began screaming and struggling, trying to get away from the blond man.

"OH GOD, WE'RE GONNA BURN, NARUTO-KUN!" the Hyūga woman shouted. People were now staring at the Hyüga princess, shocked looks on their faces as they watched Naruto try to wrestle the woman down. Most people wondered if the woman was on some sort of drug, and others wondered if she was simply cracking up from stress. Finally, as Naruto managed to hold the woman down, she gave one last attempt at escaping and kneed the man in the groin. Naruto fell over in pain, holding his crotch as he gasped for air, rocking slowly with tears in his eyes.

"Hinata, you're safe!" Naruto wheezed out.

As if a switched had been flipped, Hinata stopped flailing and simply went motionless as she stared at the sky. Realizing what she had done, how she had freaked out, Hinata sat up, her face blood red from embarrassment, her cheeks wet from her previous tears. She shifted a little, poking her fingers together as she looked over at the rocking Uzumaki, the man curled up on the fetal position. "C...Can you take me home?" Hinata finally asked shyly, her voice barely above a whisper. "People are staring, Naruto-kun..." She helped him to his feet quietly, Naruto nodding a little with a dazed look on his face.

It had actually worked. Naruto hadn't actually expected his suggestion to work, but now that he knew it did he couldn't help but think of a few other possible funny things. He felt a little guilty for thinking that, but he thought Hinata could use some laughter in her life. He decided it would be fine, and made a promise to only do small jokes and nothing too serious. She was his friend, after all. He didn't want her mad at him. And...she loved him, didn't she? Or at least, that's what she had said while under hypnosis. Had she meant it, though? She had done everything else Hiroshi told her to, so...No, Hinata hadn't been told to confess her love. She had simply been told to confess a secret. As the two walked, he glanced sideways at her. Did she really love him...?

Of course she did. Hinata wasn't a liar.

When they arrived at Hinata's, Naruto smiled softly. "Sorry, Hinata," he mumbled as he scratched his head. Hinata smiled a bit and shrugged.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun," she said gently and went inside. He watched for a moment before simply turning, walking home in silence.

Naruto woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking at his door. He groaned as he fell out of bed, legs tangled up in his sheets. Sitting up, he rubbed his head a bit before he went to answer the door, wearing nothing but the boxers he slept in. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, I..." Hinata trailed off as she stared at Naruto's mostly-naked body, suddenly struggling to form thoughts that weren't inappropriate. The Hyūga woman shook her head quickly and turned away, unable to face the man. "I...I wanted to say sorry, about last night. For leaving like that and...um...wounding you."

Naruto laughed and said, "Give me one second, Hinata!" before he rushed away from the door. When he returned he had on his usual black and orange outfit. "Sorry about that...I just woke up and all," he explained. Hinata turned to face him once more and smiled.

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't have shown up so early," she replied softly. "Still, though...I'm sorry for hitting you like that. It looked...unpleasant."

Naruto glanced down at his crotch and laughed nervously.

"Definitely not fun," he agreed. He looked at Hinata, studying her expression for a moment before he grinned at her. "You hungry? I'm buying," he offered. Hinata looked a little unsure, so Naruto added, "Come on, friends can get breakfast together, right?" She gave a nod and after Naruto locked up, the two left his home and began walking. They walked in silence, simply enjoying the morning calm. They stopped at a small place and took seats. It was like Naruto's favorite ramen stand, but focusing on breakfast and lunch. They had both chosen it thanks to the mouth-watering smells. The owner, an older, small man with gray hair greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello! You two are...Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Hinata, right?" the man guessed.

"Yep!" Naruto replied cheerfully. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, you know us old people. We try to know everyone," the man replied jokingly. "I'm Takara Ryozo," he added. "The two of you...You fought in the war a couple years back, right? Whatever you would like to eat, it's on the house!"

"Thanks, Mr. Takara!" Naruto looked excited at the offer, but when he saw Hinata frown he scratched his cheek. "But I can't take your offer," Naruto added with a nod. When he saw Hinata relax, he let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "Just give us your best breakfast, please!"

Unfortunately, Naruto and Hinata wouldn't get to enjoy their breakfast. And all because Naruto remembered Hinata's hypnotized condition. The Uzumaki looked over as they waited for the food to cook. Hinata quickly noticed his goofy grin and got an uneasy feeling as she watched the man she loved.

"Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Hey, Hinata...I was wondering...how do you think you'd be if you were...Opposite, I guess?"

"What do you mean?"

Naruto tilted his head in thought, drumming his fingers against the table softly as he hummed. "Your personality," he finally decided. Hinata looked down at her lap quietly and frowned.

"I...I don't know, Naruto-kun..."

She looked back up, only for Naruto to tap her forehead gently.

"Until I say otherwise, your personality will be opposite," Naruto told her. He felt a little bad, hypnotizing Hinata without asking. But when the blank expression left Hinata's face, the woman had a smirk. Any trace of her shyness was gone. Hinata sat up straighter and stopped looking down. She looked at him slowly and stood.

"Why don't we get out of here? I know a really private place we could go to. We could...relax, of course." Naruto blushed when she winked. "Oh, come on. Don't deny you've thought of it," she teased. "I'm sure you'd love to-"

Before she could finish her words, their food arrived on a large tray.

"Hey, food," Naruto said quickly and turned his focus to it. He stared in shock as Hinata knocked the tray to the ground and laughed.

"Come on, this place is boring! With my Hyūga status, we could go anywhere, Naruto-kun!" Hinata pointed out. Her words left the owner looking confused and hurt.

"Hey, why'd you..." Naruto frowned. "Go back to being yourself!" he quickly added.

Right away, Hinata's cocky smirk turned into a mortified look as she looked at what she had done. She quickly picked the tray up, picking up any dishes that hadn't shattered during the fall. She looked at the old man nervously and quickly paid for the meal and damage before she simply turned and left, her face as red as the Sharingan. Naruto quickly followed behind her and frowned as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you care about me at all, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked before he could speak, turning to stare at the man with a serious expression. "I told you I love you, and...you didn't really say anything," she pointed out. "If you don't like me, just...tell me, so I don't have to live with false hopes."

He stared quietly at her. Over the last few years, with how much time the two had been spending together, Naruto couldn't deny how close they had become. And when she had confessed to loving him...he couldn't deny it had made him feel good to hear those words. Reaching out, Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled gently. "Here...we can talk at my place, alright?" he offered. Hinata blushed and slowly began to grin like an idiot at his words.

When they arrived at Naruto's, there was a long silence between them as they sat next to each other on the couch. But after a few minutes, Naruto faced Hinata and took a breath. "I do care about you, Hinata," he finally admitted. "I'm sorry for...ya know...taking advantage of your hypnotism thing. I thought it was funny, but now I just feel like a dick."

"Naruto-kun...it's okay. Nobody got hurt...uh...much. Again, sorry about hitting you...There." The two grew quiet then, simply staring at each other, their faces red. "Does it hurt?" the Hyūga woman asked in a whisper. Naruto briefly looked down before he chuckled a little and shrugged.

"I heal quick, ya know. It was sore when I went to bed, but..." Naruto trailed off as he realized they were talking about his balls so casually. He watched as Hinata looked away awkwardly, the woman tapping her leg as she struggled with what to say. Her nerves were making her want to leave and Naruto figured if he didn't do something soon, she would end up leaving. He made a choice then and hoped things would work out. He gently made her face him before he tapped her forehead one last time. "Hinata, you love me. I care, too. I want us to be together, okay? So please relax and don't leave. I don't want you to feel nervous around me. I'm not going to judge you or anything."

Hinata faced him again and smiled softly as she gave a nod in response. She hugged him tightly and took a deep breath before asking, "Are we...?"

"O...oh, yeah it seems so," Naruto replied. They stared at each other for several seconds before Naruto leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Her cheeks heated up with embarrassment but Hinata didn't pull away, simply wrapping her arms around him as she kissed back. They slowly moved while kissing, Naruto soon staring down at her on the couch. He smiled softly before claiming her lips once more. As they kissed, the two slowly worked on removing clothes. Naruto pulled away to drop his jack and shirt to the side. She stared at his body and almost whimpered. She briefly wondered if she was simply dreaming and, for a moment, feared she would wake up alone at home. But when he unzipped her jacket, her fears melted away. When he removed her jacket, he stared at her bra with a goofy grin. Hinata almost found it adorable how excited the Uzumaki man looked.

"You're really beautiful, Hinata," he complimented softly.

"You're just saying that because I'm topless," Hinata teased in reply.

"I mean...boobs ARE pretty awesome..." he admitted with a dirty grin. "And you've got the best!" Naruto added as he began to tease them, palming her breasts as he kissed her neck. It seemed his time with Pervy Sage really did turn him into a pervert.

"N...Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned. Being virgins, the two were clumsy as they explored each other's body, and when Hinata lowered Naruto's pants and boxers she just stared in silence.

"W...wow," was all she could say.

"Uzumaki genes, I guess?" he replied and laughed. Hinata couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Uzumaki genes are lovely," she decided with a nod. Curious, she reached out and gently wrapped her fingers around his swollen length. It twitched at her touch and Naruto inhaled sharply. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

"Just...wow, Hinata...You have soft hands," Naruto managed to gasp out.

"Hyūga's are known for having a gentle fist," she joked with a straight face. Naruto began to laugh, though it died down as a long moan as Hinata began to pump his shaft. She gently thumbed the tip, using the precum to lube his cock a little. It was interesting to her the way he would twitch and throb in her hand as she teased him. Sure, it was very arousing. But it was also fun to watch, Hinata having never seen a penis before. She soon found herself squirming as well. She could feel herself growing wetter by the minute. It was hard not to, really. The air was heavy with the scent of lust, the sound of Naruto's pleasured gasps echoing through the room, the way his cock would jump in her hand every few pumps...

"Naruto-kun, can we..." Hinata began.

"Move to the main event...?" he guessed.

Hinata had her own sheepish grin now.

"Looks like I'm not the only pervert," Naruto teased. Hinata pouted a bit but squealed when Naruto pinned her back down. He kissed her lips once and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Naruto-kun, I've loved you for almost my entire life," Hinata pointed out softly. When he stared, she giggled. "Yes, I'm sure. You aren't forcing me. All you really did was help me calm down enough to do this." To prove her point, Hinata slowly slid her pants and panties down, kicking them off to the side before she spread her legs for him. Naruto let out a happy groan at the sight. Already, though he had barely touched her, Hinata was already very aroused, her folds slick with desire, puffy and red with need. She looked incredibly tight to him, and he briefly wondered if he would even fit. Feeling curious, Naruto wanted to explore the way Hinata had. He reached out and began to gently rub her, trailing two fingers up her slit. When she gasped loudly, he looked up, wondering if he had messed up.

"Y...You touched my clit," she explained.

"Is...that good?" Naruto was wishing he had payed more attention to Jiraiya years ago.

"Very," she agreed.

Naruto nodded and rubbed the swollen bundle of nerves slowly, grinning as he heard her cry out in pleasure. But after a few minutes of his 'exploring', his lover suddenly pinned him down and gently kissed his lips as she slowly began to grind against his aching cock. Both were incredibly horny, finding it hard to think of anything but the pleasure they were giving each other. When his shaft was slick with her juices, she gently gripped his cock and held it against her pussy. She looked down with a shy smile and was relieved to see Naruto looking just as nervous. She nudged the tip between her folds before she finally began to sink down on his cock.

Though it hurt a little, Hinata had gone through far worse than the stinging between her legs. She pushed down hard, taking a few inches at a time before she slowly lifted herself off his throbbing cock. It took her several tries, but finally she managed to take all of him, his blond pubes mixing with her blue-black ones. She felt so...full. There was really no better way to describe it. Her walls spasmed around his cock as she gave herself time to adjust, whining and whimpering every time she felt him throb deep inside her. The feeling alone was almost enough to give her an orgasm, but Hinata wanted to really enjoy their first time. She could already see why some people became addicted to sex, though.

Placing her hands on his chest to balance herself, Hinata began to slowly roll her hips, rising and falling on his cock. She took him deep each time, feeling an odd sense of accomplishment at being able to take him so deep. As she rode him, Naruto ran his hands up her body, cupping her firm ass. He gave it a squeeze before running his hands further up, stopping at his true target. With ease, Naruto ripped her bra open, freeing her breasts to his viewing pleasure. Her large tits bounced with each rock of her hips, the woman soon having beads of sweat glistening down her body thanks to her efforts. Her cries of pleasure echoed through the room, the sound of flesh slapping flesh joining in to create erotic music. Cupping her tits, Naruto teased her hard nipples, rubbing them between his thumb and index finger. Raising his focus from her chest to her face, Naruto groaned happily at her expression. Hinata had one eye shut, the other full of pleasure. Her cheeks were dusted pink and her hair stuck to her sweat-slicked forehead. It was a sight Naruto hoped to see often.

Unfortunately, with lack of experience came lack of stamina. The two were nearing their orgasms soon, Hinata's breathing growing heavier and Naruto grunting in pleasure as he began thrusting up into her hot, wet snatch, no longer content with simply letting Hinata do everything. He sat up and took one of her nipples between his lips, softly sucking and licking. When he softly bit down, Hinata was forced over the edge. She cried out loudly as she shook with orgasm, her pussy massaging his cock to send him over the edge as well. He sank deep and began to cum, far too horny to pull out. He filled her with his seed, his balls contracting with each shot of jizz he pumped into her womb. When he finally finished, he fell back against the couch, gasping for breath as he gently held Hinata, the woman pressing her forehead against his shoulder as she mewled from pleasure. His hot seed felt amazing inside her, though Hinata was too shy to admit it.

"I...I love you, Hinata," Naruto said between pants.

He could feel her smile against his skin.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun..." she whispered back, struggling to keep her eyes open. She felt drained after her powerful orgasm. As the two held each other, Naruto rubbing her back softly, his still-stiff cock in her pussy, they slowly began to fall asleep. Hinata had never been happier in her life, and it was all thanks To hypnotism.


	3. Slow Day (InoxSai)

"Thanks for coming in!" Ino called out cheerfully as the customer left with a bundle of roses. But the moment the man was out of the shop, Ino's frown returned. It was already noon and so far only three people had come into the flower shop. Of those three, only the most recent had actually bought anything. Even though the shop was practically a ghost town, Ino wasn't allowed to leave on the off chance someone showed up. Her father had told her directly during a phone call, and she knew it would be a bad idea to outright disobey her dad.

It was boring and frustrating.

Her day changed for the better when her phone notified her of a text message.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she quickly checked who it was. The name on the message said "❤️Sai❤️". She quickly opened the message, an excited grin on her face. She loved talking to her boyfriend, no matter how often they spoke. She'd never get tired of Sai.

"Hello, Beautiful," Ino murmured, reading the message aloud. She blushed a little and giggled softly. Though that had started as just a nickname, Sai now meant it. They had been dating just over a year and the man's ability to show emotion had improved greatly. He was usually shy with her, but Ino found it cute and didn't mind.

"What's up?" Ino texted back. "I'm so bored! Nobody's coming in today!"

As Ino waited for a reply she quietly cleaned, wiping down the counter despite it already being spotless. It really was a boring day, but she hoped Sai could change that. She tapped her fingers against the counter quickly, frowning as she stared down at her phone. It had only been seconds, of course, but her boredom made it feel like an eternity. She hummed softly and looked around the shop, struggling to think of something, anything, that would make her day go by faster. Ino was supposed to stay at the shop until closing time, 8:30 PM. Glancing at the clock, she let out a frustrated whine. It was only 12:15 PM. The worst part was how unusually hot the day was. She could mostly handle being bored, but the heat was starting to bother her as well. And with how lucky Ino was, she got stuck on a day the AC wasn't working.

"Fuck," she mumbled.

She nearly had a heart attack when her phone went off again, having not expected a reply so soon. She couldn't help but laugh at her reaction before picking her phone up to check, her smile returning when she saw it was Sai again.

"Naruto needed my help with something. I'm free now though" the message said. Ino wiped away the beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she read the text. A moment later another text arrived. "Are you keeping cool?"

Ino laughed at the second text. "I'm about as cool as Sunagakure," she muttered. She was beginning to sweat more. She thought of complaining about the heat to Sai, but then an idea came to her. With a grin, Ino open the camera app on her phone. She made a single clone who took the phone, Ino grinning and giving a thumbs up for the photo, her forehead and neck glistening with sweat, her top unzipped a little in an attempt to cool down. The clone took the picture and handed the phone back before disappearing. Ino sent the photo to Sai with a short message: "Hotter than Sunagakure!"

Ino was surprised when Sai responded almost right away.

"Can you send another?"

Ino smirked. Her boyfriend might be shy, but he was always eager about her body. Even after having sex as much as they did, it seemed Sai never lost his excitement for her body. It made Ino feel good, knowing she could make Sai 'bothered' so easily. If Sai wanted more, she'd give him more. She loved teasing him.

After making another clone, Ino handed over her phone once more. She unzipped her top all the way, letting it hang open. She wore a simple purple bra that day, not expecting to send nudes. Not the sexiest bra, but seeing as how Sai was a tit man, she knew it'd be more than fine for him. She gave a sexy grin and the clone took the picture. When Ino checked the picture, she couldn't deny she was starting to get aroused by the whole situation. She was at the shop, taking sexy photos for her boyfriend, despite the possibility of someone walking in at any moment. The risk factor only added to her growing arousal. She wondered just how far she could take things without getting caught. Ino took another look at the picture before sending it with the message "I'm sure you'd prefer no bra~"

As she waited, Ino zipped her shirt closed once more. She might be willing to let Sai see her tits as much as he wanted, but she didn't want any strangers walking by to get a free show. She'd chase down any fucker that tried to sneak a peak and would ruin his mind. She hummed happily as her phone went off.

"If you had no bra on, I'd love to cum on your tits" Sai's text said. Ino blushed as she read it a few time. She looked around the shop again but didn't see anyone. She pulled the blinds down for privacy and took a breath as she made her decision.

She couldn't back down now.

Looking at her clone, Ino unzipped her top once more and handed over the phone. "We're going to tease Sai-kun until he's hard as a rock," she explained with a grin, the clone nodding with her own grin. "Are you ready?"

"Yep!"

Things started off pretty simple. Ino raised her bra, fully showing her tits for the picture. They sent it to Sai, Ino playing with her tits as she waited, pinching and teasing her nipples with a soft moan escaping her lips. She couldn't believe what she was doing. A customer could walk in at any second, yet that didn't stop Ino from playing with her nipples. If anything, it only turned her on further. She winked at her clone and licked at her right nipple for the second photo of their 'porn shoot'. With the second photo sent, Ino waited for a reply, hopping up to sit on the counter as she waited. She was feeling warm all over now, and not just because of the heat.

Ino almost dropped her phone when she saw Sai's reply. There was no message this time. Instead, there was a video in return. Sai rarely sent pictures, but a VIDEO? He must have been horny as hell. The video was of his seven inch cock. It was incredibly hard, looking almost painfully hard to Ino. The veiny cock was twitching, precum dripping from the tip. Ino rubbed her thighs together as the video panned up to show Sai giving his sexiest smile, an intense look of need in his eyes. "I love you, Ino," was the final thing in the video.

"Fuck," Ino whispered as she watched the video a few more times. "Well, I'm no longer bored. That's for sure."

"Definitely feeling hotter though," her clone added, Ino nodding a little. "Maybe we need to step it up a notch." Ino nodded again and grinned a little as the clone picked up the phone once again.

"We'll give Sai-kun a nice show to jerk it to," Ino decided. With that, she removed the rest of her clothes and leaned against the counter. She focused chakra to her feet to avoid tripping and cupped her tits, sticking her tongue out. "Give him a video call. I wanna hear him react to our show." The clone did as told and soon the pale man answered, offering the clone a smile.

"Hello, Beautiful. Those pictures...they're amazing Ino," Sai greeted. When the clone turned to focus the camera on the real Ino, Sai actually gasped a little. "This...is even better," he decided. He watched as Ino ran her hand down her body, the blonde woman running her fingers along her stomach before she slid a finger into her pussy, a soft moan escaping her lips. Sai shifted a little as he watched Ino finger herself, the woman spreading her legs as the clone zoomed in. Sai could see just how horny Ino was, her folds slippery with her juices, puffy with need.

"Please, Sai-kun. Stroke your cock for me. I want you to enjoy the show," Ino pleaded. The clone moved the phone so Ino could see Sai on the screen, the phone using the front camera so they could see each other. She watched as the real Ino turned around and bent over the counter, wiggling her ass for Sai. Ino used one hand to spread her pussy open, showing her lover and clone just how wet she was. With her free hand, she spread her cheeks, grinning back at the phone as she showed both of her tight holes. "What do you think, babe? Is it a good view?"

"I'd fuck your pussy until my balls are empty," Sai blurted out before he could stop himself, the man actually blushing a little as the clone moved to give him a closeup of Ino's pussy and asshole. Her anus twitched a bit, something that happened when Ino was incredibly horny. It was hot to watch and Sai couldn't hold back anymore, the man lowering his pants and boxers once more. He began stroking his cock as Ino instructed, watching in silence as she let go of her ass and went back to fingering her pussy, teasing with just one finger before she plunged two fingers in, a whine escaping her lips as she shook her ass for Sai. She slowly pulled her fingers out and used them to spread her pussy again, her juices running down her thighs as she looked back.

"Look how wet you make my little cunt, Sai-kun. It's aching for your fat cock," Ino whispered and gave a wink. Another sign of how horny the woman was feeling was how dirty her words got. Usually she'd start off almost innocently, but when she got horny enough she could make even porn stars blush. That was one of the many things Sai loved about his girlfriend. "I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you babe? Stuffing your thick cock down my throat, using it like a fleshlight until you make me swallow your cum. Ooh! I bet with your cock all slippery with my spit, you'd have NO trouble fucking me up my tiny asshole!" As she teased him, she slowly ran her slick fingers along her slit before rubbing her asshole slowly, getting the hole lubed up with her juices. She pulled her hand away so Sai could get a good view, the woman spreading her cheeks.

God, he REALLY loved Ino.

"Beautiful, I'm getting painfully hard," Sai admitted with a soft groan of pleasure as he ran his hand along his shaft, rubbing the tip with his thumb. Ino watched quietly for a bit, unable to look away as he spread his precum along his dick, making it slippery. A dirty idea formed in her head then and Ino smirked at him and gave a nod to her clone.

"Come on over then, Sai-kun. I'll take good care of you~ You can even fuck my tits! I know how much you love that," she offered. It was an insane idea. She couldn't deny that. Flashing her tits and sending nudes and a video call was one thing. But having Sai fuck her at the store, in the middle of the day? It was extremely risky and she could get in huge trouble if her parents found out. But she was just too horny to care anymore, the risk only adding to the wetness running down her thighs.

"But..." he began, suddenly seeming unsure, his hand freezing on his cock.

Ino thought for a moment and slowly a dirty idea came to her. She moved to sit on the counter, spreading her legs wide. A second clone appeared and took the phone while the first clone kneeled in front of Ino, Sai getting a perfect view as the clone began to eat his girlfriend out, licking at her clit while fingering her with three fingers. He got to watch for a bit before the phone moved up to Ino playing with her tits, moaning loudly as the clone added a finger to her ass as well, teasing her puckered hole with deep, slow thrusts while her pussy got short, fast thrusts.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll have my clones gangbang me!" she moaned out. She smirked as the video call suddenly ended. "Good job," she told the clones as they dissipated. "I bet he's scrambling to leave his house right now. God, I can't wait for that cock..."

It didn't take very long for her boyfriend to arrive at the shop. She heard three slow knocks at the door before Sai entered quickly. Ino could see a bird made from ink behind Sai, the ink melting to the ground as Sai shut the door before anyone could see her naked body. Without saying a word, they walked up to each other and began kissing. He ran his hair through her long hair as she playfully bit his bottom lip and began palming his bulge, rubbing hard. He groaned a bit as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Beautiful, I..."

"Don't worry, Sai-kun. I know just what you need."

Without saying another word, she pulled the pale man behind a shelf of flowers and fell to her knees. Giving a wink, Ino yanked his pants and boxers down around his ankles. Trailing her fingers along his cock with her right hand, she played with his balls with the left, squeezing gently before rolling them in her hand. She gripped his dick and began jacking him off, but eventually that wasn't enough for her. She smirked up at him as she wrapped her tits around his cock, the man inhaling sharply from pleasure as she began giving him a titjob, sticking her tongue out to lick the precum from his tip.

"Come on, Sai-kun. Fuck my tits."

Sai didn't hesitate now, no longer frozen by the pleasure. He began moving his hips slowly at first, but as Ino took the first few inches into her mouth, squeezing her tits tightly around him, Sai groaned and sped up. With each thrust, he shoved every inch down her throat before he'd pull back, her tits soon slippery with her own spit. He gripped her hair gently as he used her tits, his cock throbbing with every thrust. Ino loved when Sai started really getting into things. That's when she knew she was going to get a good fucking and a nice, warm load of cum down her throat or deep in her pussy.

When Sai suddenly pushed deep and held her head in place, Ino simply quickly ran her tongue along his shaft, licking a vein as she looked up at him with a smoky look. She gave a final gentle squeeze to his balls and Sai let loose. As he came, Ino swallowed quickly, moaning happily around him at the taste. When he finally slowly pulled out from between her lips, she opened her mouth to show him she had swallowed ever drop he gave her. She licked his cock clean, kissing the tip before standing. "Feel a little better?"

"It's no longer painfully hard," he agreed with a nod.

"Well, I'm still horny, Sai-kun. I hope you aren't done yet..."

Sai gave a tiny smile.

"Don't worry, Beautiful. I won't leave you like that," he promised.

"Good! Follow me, babe."

Ino took the man behind the main counter and motioned for him to lay down. He did without question and Ino smiled happily as she straddled him in reverse cowgirl, gripping the counter with one hand to keep her balance. With her free hand, she gripped his cock and rubbed it along her slit. Looking back, Ino smirked at her lover before finally sinking down his cock, her pussy lips stretching around his thickness. When she was fully impaled on his length, Ino let out a happy sigh of pleasure, wiggling her hips teasingly. She momentarily got lost in the moment, simply enjoying the feeling of Sai throbbing within her slippery cunt. She raised her hips a little before sliding back down, moaning, her knuckles turning white as she clutched the counter. Sai groaned happily as well, every spasm of her pussy bringing him more pleasure. When Ino really started to ride him, lifting herself until just the tip was in before sinking down quickly, Sai gripped her hips tightly, thrusting up into her as she sank down.

But soon enough, Sai grew a little tired of letting Ino do most of the work. He pulled out, holding Ino just out of reach of his cock. He stood, motioning for her to lay on the counter. She quickly hopped up and got on her back, spreading her legs wide for him. But Sai raised her legs, moving them so her feet were resting on his shoulders. She propped herself up so she could watch, resting on her elbows. Satisfied with the new position, Sai finally sheathed his cock once more, pressing his hips forward until he was resting balls deep, Ino squirming and letting out cute moans of pleasure. Soon, the sound of his balls hitting her thighs echoed through the shop, their moans mixing in. The store smelled heavily of sex, Ino noticed through her foggy thoughts.

"I'll have to open windows later," she said but trailed off into a sharp gasp as Sai pounded against her g-spot. "Oh, fuck!" Her ability to form words died as Sai reached down and began to gently thumb her clit. With everything happening at once, she couldn't hold on any longer. Throwing her head back, Ino's eyes squeezing shut tightly, she came hard, her pussy gripping Sai tightly. He bottomed out in her and came as well with a soft grunt. Each twitch of his cock send another shot of cum into her until finally, his cock softening, he pulled out, his seed leaking out slowly onto the counter.

"Fuck, babe," Ino moaned out when her voice returned. "You came hard."

Sai just leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Can you help me clean...? Dad will kill me if this place smells when he gets here."

"Of course, Beautiful," he promised. "Maybe we can go one more time first...?" Sai asked, seemingly shy now despite their actions so far.

Ino couldn't help but laugh.

"What an eager lover," she moaned out as he slid back in.


End file.
